


Tonight And The Rest Of My Life

by Angel_Waters



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, at least I think so, but it has a happy ending, lots of people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Waters/pseuds/Angel_Waters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic: "Tonight And The Rest Of My Life" by Nina Gordon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight And The Rest Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on PommeDeSang under the pen name xDeaDesdemona, I changed my handle when I switched sites but still the same author.

TONIGHT AND THE REST OF MY LIFE

song by: Nina Gordon

 

I couldn’t die now. Not like this. Not so soon after we’d finally opened up to each other and admitted the truth about our feelings. It was more than some twisted kind of friendship. He’d said soulmates once, and that’s just what we were. Soulmates.

 

_Down to the earth I fell_

_With dripping wings_

_Heavy things won’t fly_

 

Someone had tried to assassinate Edward, but of course Death was better. He was the best. Donna had been killed in the crossfire. Thankfully the kids had been off visiting their grandparents. They now lived there permanently because Ted and Donna hadn’t tied the knot yet. Even if they had, the children would probably still be with her parents. There was no way he could have taken care of them.

 

_And the sky might catch on fire_

_And burn the axis of the world_

_That’s why I prefer a sunless sky_

_To the glittering and stinging in my eyes_

 

He came to see me about a week after it happened. He realized that he never did love her, although he would miss Becca. Hell, he’d even miss Peter. The boy had shown potential, after all. Once they’d had the funeral and the kids had been squared away with their next of kin, he came to me with open arms.

 

_I feel so light_

_This is all I want to feel tonight_

_I feel so light_

_Tonight and the rest of my life_

 

“She never could’ve replaced you, Anita. No matter how much I tried to convince myself she was better, she just couldn’t compare. You’re the only one for me. I love you,” he’d whispered in my ear as he held me close.

 

_Gleaming in the dark sea_

_I’m as light as air_

_Floating there breathlessly_

 

“You said you didn’t think about me that way,” I reminded him.

“I lied.”

“Good, because so did I.”

Then we kissed. It was unlike any kiss I’d ever had. It was so full of passion, but the most amazing part was the feeling he instilled in me with a single press of his lips to mine. I was his world. Maybe he could’ve been mine, too.

 

_When the dream dissolves_

_I open up my eyes_

_I realize that_

_Everything is surely seen_

_Weightlessness is passing over me_

 

But there were other’s so consider. Micah, Nathaniel, Damian, Jean-Claude, Asher, even Richard. How would they feel about him? How would he feel about them? Well, I could at least get an answer to one of those questions.

“I won’t live forever, Anita. I can’t. Just be with me tonight. None of the other stuff matters, as long as I have you. Please,” he practically begged.

 

_I feel so light_

_This is all I want to feel tonight_

_I feel so light_

_Tonight and the rest of my life_

 

We somehow made it up the stairs and into the bedroom. We were naked before he set me on the bed and began to work my body in ways I’d never even dreamt of.

 

_Everything is waves and stars_

_The universe is resting in my arms_

 

We held each other afterwards, neither one saying a word for fear of breaking the peace that surrounded us. Or perhaps there was simply nothing more to be said. I’d never felt so completely whole in my entire life.

 

_I feel so light_

_This is all I want to feel tonight_

_I feel so light_

_Tonight and the rest of my life_

 

We showered together, helping to scrub those hard-to-reach places. Then we went beneath the Circus of the Damned to tell Jean-Claude that Edward and I were interested in trying to pursue this relationship. He did not take the news well.

 

_I feel so light_

_This is all I want to feel tonight_

_I feel so light_

_Tonight and the rest of my life_

 

Jean-Claude nearly tore out Edward’s wind-pipe. My shot caught him in the shoulder. It wasn’t enough to kill him, but it was enough to get him away from Edward. I cradled Edward in my arms, crying as his life began slipping away while Jean-Claude stood over me, trying to apologize despite the smug grin that tugged at his mouth.

“You’re sorry, are you? Then you can die for him,” I growled.

“ _Ma petite_ , what are you talking about?”

I smiled at his worried look, and I knew it was a vicious snarl. I gently lowered Edward to the ground and stood, advancing towards Jean-Claude.

He moved away from me, step for step.

“Don’t worry, it’ll only hurt for a moment. Although, it would be fun to... No, that would take too long. This will be quick,” I promised as I reached out my empty hand to cup his face.

He relaxed against my touch at first, then his eyes grew wide as he felt himself being drained.

“A little trick I learned from Obsidian Butterfly,” I explained.

He started trying to scream then, but it was too late.

I dropped his lifeless corpse to the ground and turned to Edward, who was staring at me with wide eyes. I knelt beside him and forced the energy into him. I felt Richard dying, trying to bring me down with him. I began draining Damian and Nathaniel in turn, taking what I could from Richard as well. I had to finish healing Edward. I had to.

 

_Tonight and the rest of my life_

 

I kissed his forehead, his eyes, his cheeks, his lips, forcing every ounce of my love and strength into him as I did. The world started fading to black, and I fell away. It felt like I was falling forever. But there was angel there to catch me.

“I’ll get you to the hospital,” it whispered.


End file.
